1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a heat sink processing method, and especially related to a processing method by which a working machine performs manufacturing of the heat sink in cooperating with a knife set progressing in a bevel way and a feeding mechanism; the method suits particularly manufacturing of a heat sink of high efficiency with multiple and concentrated fins or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
By virtue that science and technology as well as industries have been highly developed; the rate of inventing of various electric appliances is raised relatively. To these electric appliances, the problem of heat sinking is quite important in maintaining normal operation of the electric appliances; especially by fast progressing of modern computers, working speed of CPU's gets faster and faster from day to day, and high temperature results accordingly, it needs heat sinks of high efficiency with fans for scattering heat, otherwise, the CPU's will be burned.
Speak about a conventional heat sink often seen, it is made by extruding of aluminum; the heat sink made by extruding of aluminum has fins with quite large thickness, and the space between every two fins is unable to be reduced. Thereby, number of fins that can be formed in every unit area is limited, and heat sinking area can not be effectively increased. A single fin has limited heat sinking effect; the only way to increase the heat sinking area is to make the heat sink relatively large, but this does not meet the requirement of the above mentioned CPU's of high speeds.
To eliminate the problem that the volume of a heat sink is large but the heat sinking effect of the heat sink is not good, a new fashioned heat sink has been made by using an automation CNC working machine. Such a working machine has a knife set fixed and has the fed material pushed forwards in sequence; the material block is cut in a bevel way to get fins, the thickness of cutting each time is very small, this can improve the space between every two fins to largely reduce the volume of the heat sink; however, the working machine is expensive at a price of about 4,000 thousands New Taiwan Dollar, while its speed of manufacturing is slow, this is the primary defect thereof.